Suivez le guide
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Vous êtes morose ? Vos potes se sont ligués contre vous ? Vous n’aimez pas les sols glissants ? Un caddie ça change la vie. Adoptez en un, vous serez plus gay. [nan nan, pas d'explications, faut lire :p]


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre: Suivez le guide  
Genre: romanchiku, Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer: on se le demande tous  
Note de l'auteur: **Aucune! Ah si, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé dernièrement. A propos de Blitz, finalement je publie le chapitre 15 dimanche et pas la semaine prochaine comme c'était prévu!

* * *

**

**Suivez le guide**

Depuis toujours.

Toujours.

Et j'insiste bien sur le mot toujours.

Parce qu'on peut exagérer à cause d'un évènement qui est survenu au cours de notre vie, mais moi non puisque non seulement c'est au cours et depuis avant le cours, mais en plus c'est EN cours.

Je

Hais

Les

Supermarchés.

-

Ca a commencé avant ma naissance. Oui, si tôt. Au cours du neuvième mois de grossesse de ma très chère mère.

Le jour de ma naissance.

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ma maman que j'adore?

Hein?

Eh ben je vais vous le dire.

-

Elle faisait les courses.

-

Oui. Le jour de ma naissance.

Elle faisait

Les

Courses.

-

Bon. D'accord, je suis né prématurément. J'aurai du naître quatre jours plus tard.

Mais merde, on fait pas les courses à quelques jours d'un accouchement!!!

Ben elle si.

Du coup je suis pas né dans le supermarché, non quand même pas. Sinon je crois que je serais pas là à vous parler. Je me serais suicidé sur le coup si on m'avait annoncé que j'étais né dans une grande surface.

Mais il s'en est fallu de peu. De très peu. Heureusement que l'accouchement n'a pas été immédiat. Déjà avec la maniaquerie de ma mère, elle aurait si désolée d'avoir tout dégueulassé le supermarché que je suis sûr qu'elle se serait proposé pour nettoyer.

Non, je suis né dans une maternité. Pas celle où j'aurais dû naître, par contre. Mais c'est mieux que rien. J'aurais pu naître dans l'ambulance qui nous a emmenée à la maternité la plus proche.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire en tant qu'ambulancier VOLONTAIRE (c'est beau le bénévolat, surtout quand c'est la première fois et qu'on grille pas les feus alors qu'on peut), quand on a une femme qui accouche à bord, qui hurle, un binôme qui a perdu tous ses moyens et qui sais pu quelle route prendre, et des gens derrière qui crient de pousser et d'aller plus vite?

_«-__Mais c'est pas vrai, la voiture devant bloque le passage!!!_

_-__POUSSEZ!!! POUSSEZ!!!_

_-__Quoi?! Mais je peux pas, ça va faire un accident!!!_

_-__MAIS PAS VOUS!!! DEPECHEZ-VOUS, VOUS!!! ELLE __VA __ACCOUCHE__R_

_-__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_

_-Ca va aller madame?_

_-JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX.__»_

Bref.

-

Mais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si ma très, très chère mère n'avait pas fait les COURSES pendant la période où elle se préparait physiquement et mentalement à ACCOUCHER. De toute façon elle adore les grandes surfaces. Même pour aller acheter des cure-dents elle va pas au petit Shoppy ou Atak du coin, non, elle va dans une grande surface. C'est son territoire. Elle est perdue chez elle, elle retrouve pas ses balais qui sont soigneusement rangés dans le placard à balai de la cuisine, par contre elle peut te dire où ils sont à Auchan. Le truc utile quand elle veut faire le ménage.

«Mais bon sang, où est ce qu'il est ce fichu plumeau???

Bon. C'est pas grave. Je vais en acheter à Auchan. Il sont pas chers et ils sont jolis. En plus j'ai une promotion sur les pots de yaourt Sveltess qui va être périmé dans deux jours si je l'utilise pas. Et puis j'ai besoin d'œufs.»

Y'a toujours quelque chose à acheter à Auchan pour elle. Elle débarque pour acheter un truc, elle repart avec dix machins. L'option indispensable n'y est pas souvent en plus. Même pratiquement jamais.

-

Mais de quoi je parle… je suis en train de raconter des trucs sur ma mère alors qu'on s'en fout (comment ça «c'est vrai»???).

-

Comme je disais au début, en cours.

Là, je fais mes courses.

A Leclerc.

Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais pas venu ici. Parce que ça confirme ce que je pense des grandes surfaces quand on entre:

C'est

Le

Bordel.

-

Et pas que quand on entre d'ailleurs. Quand on y est et qu'on doit chercher ses trucs, c'est le bordel. Quand on doit faire la queue à la caisse, c'est le bordel. Quand on doit sortir et retrouver sa voiture dans l'immense parking, c'est le bordel. C'était le bordel même pour trouver une place sur ce parking.

Et si je suis venu faire mes courses ici, c'est parce que je suis chargé de mission.

En fait, j'habite en cité universitaire, et j'ai sympathisé avec les gens de mon étage.

Et là c'est mon tour de faire les courses pour tout le monde. Donc j'ai une petite liste par personne et bien sûr, y'a toujours un connard ou une salope (ou plusieurs, ils se mettent à plusieurs pour me laisser aucune chance de rétraction ces futés) pour me dire «ce produit, y'a qu'à Leclerc qu'on en trouve». Et après ils enchaînent: «on trouve tout à Leclerc, et c'est pas loin».

-

Quoi, on trouve rien au Huit à Huit??? J'ai survécus, moi, alors pourquoi ils me font chier???

-

Attention, ils ont des marques spéciales! On est étudiants, on n'a pas un rond, je prends les trucs les moins chers mais eux ils ont des marques!! Bah sinon c'est de la merde, c'est clair.

Au supermarché, y'a trop de monde.

Il fait trop chaud.

Il fait trop froid quand on passe dans les rayons des surgelés ou des produits à mettre au frigo.

Par terre c'est dégueulasse et ça glisse (et que personne me dise que c'est une excuse pourri, une fois je me suis étalé par terre en plein dans l'allée centrale. Je vous raconte pas la tête des gens et des vendeurs -et de mon beau pull beige à l'époque- qui se sont bien foutu de ma tronche).

Y'a trop de trucs. Nous on en veut un, et on met trois heures à le trouver.

Y'a trop de rayons. C'est trop grand. Et c'est mal organisé. Vous m'expliquez la logique de mettre le rayon bouffe pour chats et chiens entre le rayon laitier et le rayon riz et pâtes? Ou le rayon dentifrice et serviettes de nanas entre celui du café et celui des produits de rayons frais?

Et je peux continuer longtemps de critiquer.

Mais là je suis en train de me battre avec mon problème personnel, le truc qui fait que non seulement je hais faire les courses dans un supermarché, mais en plus je hais faire les courses pour plusieurs personnes parce que ça m'oblige à prendre, au lieu d'un panier, un

Caddie.

Et

Je

Hais

Les

Caddies.

J'ai

Une

Sainte

Horreur

Des

Caddies.

-

C'est simple, je vais pas vous faire un dessin. Les caddies, c'est de la merde. Je suis sûr que si j'allais sur le mot «daube» dans le dico, je trouverai la photo d'un caddie.

Saleté de caddie. Je me suis dis dés que ma mère me laissait guider le caddie que je tombais jamais sur _un bon_ caddie. Que je tombais toujours sur _le mauvais_ caddie.

En fait c'est parce qu'il n'y a _que_ des _mauvais_ caddies.

On veut tourner? Il faut se battre pour tourner. Il faut même mettre manuellement les roues dans le sens où on veut aller quand elles veulent vraiment pas obéir.

On veut aller tout droit? Cette chiotte de caddie dévie et on fonce dans les gens.

Et ça empire au fur et à mesure puisqu'au fur et à mesure, le caddie se remplie et devient de plus en plus difficile à diriger, pour finalement être trop lourd pour être guidé un temps soit peu normalement. Je vous raconte pas quand on change de rayon et qu'il faut tourner à 180 degrés. Attention, c'est technique.

Et quand les gens s'y mettent, se mettent devant nous, garent leur caddie au MILIEU de l'allée ou du rayon, que si on le culbute parce qu'on a tenté, je dis bien tenté, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, de freiner le caddie qui une fois lancé il faut au moins cinq mètres pour l'arrêter et on fait du ski derrière (sans ski), on se fait engueuler par les gens qui gênent avec leur caddie à eux.

Et quand on veut prendre un produit dans le rayon et que y'a une mémé qui a mit son caddie juste devant et qu'on le pousse pour pouvoir accéder au produit qu'on veut, on se fait agresser comme si on n'avait jamais reçu d'éducation.

«-Excusez… pard… oui euh… oui, pardon? Pardooon? Excusez-moi, je prends juste ça…

-Ooooh mais c'est pas possible ces jeunes!!! Tous des mal élevés!!! Ooooh moi si j'avais fais ça à mon âge…! Tu pas pas attendre cinq minutes, non???

-…»

-

La prochaine, fois, les autres iront se gratter pour que je remette UN SEUL pied à Leclerc. En plus c'est plus loin que le Huit à Huit et même que Match.

Et plus cher.

Je m'en fous, MES courses je retournerai les faire là où je veux et certainement pas ici. Quitte à faire un petit détour, je ne mettrai pas un euro ici.

Bon. Maintenant y'a quoi sur la liste?

Plats pré-cuisinés Uncle Bens dans des sachets.

Bon. Ils m'ont dit que c'était dans le même rayon que les nouilles instantanées. Super.

Et c'est quoi des nouilles instantanées??? S'ils veulent des nouilles, faut aller dans le rayons pâtes et riz, mais y'a pas de plats pré-cuisinés.

Putain… chuis encore bien barré… et la nana bossant dans le supermarché qui est dans le secteur va croire que je la drague. Ca fait quand même la troisième fois que je l'interpelle pour lui dire que je sais pas où c'est ce produit.

Aussi, les gens qui bossent ici sont d'une amabilité à faire peur. Quand on leur demande quelque chose, on a l'impression que leur but c'est de nous envoyer bouler le plus loin d'eux.

Et encore, si y'avait qu'elle, j'ai aussi demandé à la fromagère.

Et aussi à la charcutière.

«-Je sais pas où il est votre produit. Je m'occupe de la charcuterie, moi!»

-

Je comprends pas encore un truc, moi qui suis gay, y'a pas un seul gars qui bosse ici! Le seul, c'est celui qui s'amuse sur sa machine qui déplace les palots de bouteilles d'eau. Il est trop vieux, il est moche, et il a des poils partout. On dirait le yéti des grandes surfaces.

Je vais chercher tout seul cinq minutes, si dans cinq minutes je trouve pas, tant pis je demande au premier qui vient.

…

Putain mais tu vas avancer CADDIE DE MERDE??? Allez!!!

Nan, c'est bon, doucement, voila maintenant tu tournes.

Tu tournes j'ai dis.

TOUUUUUUUUUURNE BORDEEEEEL!!!

-

-Aïe.

-Oups. Pardon. J'aurai jamais la maîtrise de cette connerie.

-

Je prononçai la dernière phrase pour moi et les yeux baissés, de gêne. Bah quoi, partout quand j'ai un caddie entre les mains je passe pour un bouffon qui sait pas le diriger et qui rentre dans tout et dans tout le monde.

-

-C'est rien.

L'inconnu ne m'adressa pas un seul regard, et moi non plus. Je ne vis que ses pieds. Je dégageai tant que je pu mon caddie pour le remettre dans la direction que je voulais.

Sauf que je sais pas où je veux aller exactement puisque je sais pas où sont ces plats cuisinés.

Donc je restai sur place en train de scruter l'horizon en espérant qu'une petite flèche tombe du ciel pour m'indiquer le chemin à prendre.

Quand c'est comme ça je parle tout seul à voix basse. On peut m'entendre mais on peut pas comprendre ce que je dis. Comme ça, on peut délibérément me classer dans la catégorie des mecs chelous, à éviter surtout.

-

-Mais où est ce que je peux trouver ces putains de plats cuisinés…

-

Une voix que j'avais entendu quelques secondes avant me tira de mes pensées.

-

-Je peux vous aider?

-

A part si t'as des plats cuisinés dans ton caddie, que je te les vole, nan tu peux pas m'aid…

Euh attends.

C'est le mec dans lequel chuis rentré dedans.

Mais…

Des fois dans la vie je me pose des questions existentielles du genre…

Pourquoi je l'ai pas regardé plus tôt?

-

-Hein?

-

Oh la vache cette gueule.

Cette gueule…

Ce mec…

C'est une

Pure

Bombe.

Asiatique. Je dis asiat quand je vois un asiat parce que la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré un asiat, je lui ai dis «tiens, justement mes dernières vacances je les aies passé au Japon…».

Et l'autre m'a répondu «Mais c'est super. Quel est le rapport?»

Et moi «bah… t'es pas japonais?»

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines de froid. Je ne savais pas que rien que d'après son nom on pouvait _deviner_ qu'il était chinois. Excusez-moi, entre un japonais et un chinois, ou un coréen et un vietnamien, je ne fais pas la différence. Les asiatiques confondent bien les anglais avec les français ou avec des hollandais et on leur en veut pas (mais il faut vraiment être pas douer pour confondre un anglais avec un français. Les français sont moches et les anglais sont très moches). WuFei Chang est d'un naturel très susceptible, c'est ce que j'ai appris par la suite. Mais il n'est pas méchant.

-

-Vous cherchez quelque chose?

-

Oui. Je cherche l'amour.

Enfin non, je l'ai trouvé.

Il est trop canon.

1m87. 90 tout au plus. Tout juste ma taille.

Un visage fin. Une peau impeccable.

Des yeux envoûtants, sombres. Cobalt. Si particuliers.

Des pommettes relevées.

Un nez droit.

Une bouche à croquer. Des lèvres pleines, sûrement agréables.

Une coupe de cheveux… très naturelle.

Un corps bien taillé.

Parfait.

Sur le coup je me demandai s'il n'avait pas une étiquette avec un prix quelque part sur lui, parce que si c'est le cas, je l'achète direct.

-

-Je cherche? Oui, je cherche… qu'est ce que je cherche déjà…?

-

Plus con tu meures. Je sais pas comment il fait pour pas me fuit là direct.

Ses lèvres se fendent et il sourit, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

-

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vous aider pour vous rappelez de ce que vous cherchez.

-

Sa voix est grave, calme, et elle fait vibrer tout mon corps.

-

-Pardon, je cherche des plats pré-cuisinés en sachets.

-Oula… je ne sais pas où ça se trouve, ça.

-

Déception profonde.

Tu veux pas qu'on cherche ensemble? Je te paye en bonbons si tu veux.

-

-C'est dans le même rayon que les nouilles instantanées, mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

-Ah, les nouilles instantanées je sais où elles sont. C'est le troisième rayon à… gauche. Non à droite. Non à gauche, c'est bien ça.

-D'accord. Et ça ressemble à quoi?

-Ce sont des nouilles asiatiques.

-

Ah. Génial. Ca m'avance beaucoup.

T'es sûr que tu veux pas m'accompagner?

-

-Euh…

-Bon, justement je dois m'en prendre. Suivez le guide.

-

De petites fossettes se remarquent quand il sourit.

Et

Il est

Trop beau

Quand il sourit.

Au pas de course je m'empresse de ne pas le perdre quand il s'en va. Pour lui c'est facile de slalomer entre les gens et les caddies, il a un panier au bras et il se coltine pas dix mille kilo de bouffe et de trucs pour la vie en chambre universitaire.

Il semble avoir oublié qu'à l'origine c'est pas pour lui qu'il s'en va mais pour moi, et il ne regarde pas en arrière pour voir si je le suis.

Avec peine je commence à le suivre en poussant le caddie, le tirant quand ça passe tout juste entre un poteau et un autre chariot, le pousse sur le coté parce que ça passe pas d'un coté, et finalement après l'avoir quitté des yeux pour calculer si du pépé ou de la pétasse blonde avec des sourcils qui font peur sur talons hauts lequel je rentrais dedans (j'ai eu la pétasse), il avait disparu de l'allée.

Je soupirai en affichant un visage dépité, m'accoudant sur mon caddie en me passant une main sur la figure et en ignorant profondément les insultes de la pétasse.

-

Je suis trop dégouté.

Dégouté de l'avoir perdu des yeux.

Dégouté de pas avoir eu d'excuse pour le connaître, parce que je peux pas dire que j'ai pas envie de faire sa connaissance.

Dégouté de l'avoir rencontré dans un supermarché. On perd facilement les gens la dedans. Et puis c'est pas très classe comme endroit. Ca aurait pu être n'importe quel magasin, tous les magasins sont mieux que les grandes surfaces où Bobonne et Cochonnet font leurs courses.

Et dégouté d'avoir un CADDIE QUI VEUT PAS TOURNER OU MÊME ROULER DROIT.

…

-

-Eh ben alors, je vous cherchais! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas suivi?

-

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

Une voix dans ma tête me fit me réveiller.

Des yeux dans les miens me firent presque mettre à genoux devant la personne qui les possédaient.

-

-Ah! Je vous ai perdu, j'ai pas réussi à vous suivre.

-

MAIS JE VEUX BIEN TE SUIVRE PARTOUT MON CŒUR.

-

-Vous avez des problèmes avec votre caddie?

-En fait, je n'ai jamais été doué pour diriger ces machins.

-

Aaah… il me regarde…. Et moi je fonds. Je crois que je peux faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas qu'il détourne les yeux. Je ferai bien les courses tous les jours si je pouvais le rencontrer ici. Je ferai des courses de caddies pour le rattraper. Et je pourrai même me vautrer par terre et me rouler dans le jus de raisin si ça permettrait à le faire venir.

-

-Dans ce cas, faites-moi de la place…

-

Gah…

Il m'a touché.

IL M'A TOUCHE!

Il m'a touché la main avec la sienne pour pouvoir prendre place à coté de moi!

Je vais pleurer de joie. Ceci est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'adore les supermarchés. J'adore les caddies. C'est si romantiques les caddies.

-

-C'est comme pour les voitures, une fois qu'on a appris à les conduire, y'a pas de soucis.

-

MAIS JE VAIS PRENDRE DES COURS DE CONDUITE DE CADDIE AVEC TOI MON CŒUR. Y'A PAS DE SOUCIS NON PLUS.

Il se met à pousser le caddie et je suis la cadence pour ne pas faire avancer le caddie plus de traviole qu'il ne l'est déjà. Les débuts sont chaotiques, il pousse trop fort et moi pas assez. Pour rattraper je pousse un grand coup mais lui a freiné et le caddie se met complètement de coté et roule latéralement. Mais il est lancé, son contenu déborde pratiquement et je l'ai à moitié lâché alors que l'inconnu asiatique le retient et part avec. Le caddie, sur le coup incontrôlable, l'emporte et il n'arrive pas à l'arrêter ni même le ralentir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre compte que j'ai toujours une main accroché au caddie qu'il m'arrache quasiment le bras et je lâche avant que je ne sois embarqué… mais l'inconnu, emporté dans la course du caddie, lâche aussi d'une main et se raccroche à mon poignet pour m'entraîner avec lui. Je fais un grand bond en avant et manque de me manger le sol glissant et de me faire traîner après, uniquement retenu par la main de l'inconnu, mais une énorme détermination de ne pas m'étaler encore par terre comme j'en ai la phobie maintenant me tient et mes jambes me sauvent d'un ridicule certain en suivant le mouvement.

Je ne tombe PAS. Braves jambes.

Soudain, ma course folle et dangereuse s'arrête brutalement. Le caddie se fracasse contre un étalage et l'inconnu asiatique rentre dedans… et moi je me retrouve projeté contre son torse et dans ses bras.

-

On rit comme des gosses, sans faire attention aux gens qui nous regardent de travers.

Je me sens excessivement bien.

Et il sent trop bon mon guide.

Et il a la main douce autour de mon poignet.

Je comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil quand je lui ai rentré dedans.

Mais pour le moment je m'en balance. Son torse est confortable. J'aime son rire. Je suis prêt à refaire ce petit tour de manège avec le caddie.

-

-On est arrivé, c'est juste là.

-

Oh… déjà ?

Sa main quitte mon poignet. Je me dégage doucement de lui par un automatisme qui veut qu'au milieu de plein de gens, je n'aime pas avoir de contacts physique avec quelqu'un. Même si ces contacts là ne me déplaisent absolument pas. Même si je resterai bien encore une petite heure dans ses bras.

Il m'aide à remettre bien mon caddie et me montre ses nouilles asiatiques.

Mmm… pratique. Il faut juste de l'eau chaude et c'est prêt en cinq minutes (1). J'en prends. Ca me rappellera ma petite rencontre avec lui. Et je jette dans le caddie les sachets que je voulais.

A quelques mètres de lui, je me retourne pour le voir une dernière fois.

J'ai plus rien à aller chercher. C'était les derniers trucs sur ma liste.

Il tourne la tête également, comme ayant senti mon regard sur sa nuque.

Il me sourit.

Et ce sourire me fait chaud au cœur. Il me fait chaud tout court d'ailleurs. Je parie que je suis en train de rougir. Heureusement que je ne rougis pas comme un gars qui a fait trois heures de marathon.

Je lui rends son sourire et pour ne pas qu'il capte que je rougis comme un con même si ça se voit à peine, je le sens et c'est l'essentiel, je me tourne et me dirige vers les caisses.

Déjà.

Pour un peu je l'aiderai à finir ses courses. Là je me sens super motivé pour continuer. Sauf que j'ai pas vraiment de raison valable de le suivre, ça fait le clampin pot de colle et niveau plan drague c'est zéro. Au supermarché en plus. Nan, pas envisageable. A la limite il faudrait que je lui pique son portefeuille et me barrer avec. J'aurai ses coordonnées et on sera obligé de se revoir pour que je lui dise innocemment «vous avez fais tombé ça…». Et là il me répondrait «oh trop merci, que ferai-je sans vous?» et moi « mais c'est touuut naturel… vous n'avez pas à me remercier… et si on allait au ciné?». NIAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Hum hum… pardon. C'est beau les fantasmes. Parce qu'à cette échelle, là, c'est pu un rêve, c'est carrément un fantasme.

Non, je ne le connais pas et pourtant mon corps adore ses phéromones. Donc si ça colle chimiquement, le reste ça devrait aller tout seul.

-

Tout le reste qui suivi le détachement de mon regard à mon beau guide m'apparu comme un désintérêt total.

L'âme en peine je paye ma montagne d'article que je mets un à un mécaniquement dans les sacs que je n'ai pas oublié d'apporter (en fait c'est une copine qui m'a couru après dans le parking pour me les donner).

Je pars de la caisse avec mon caddie toujours aussi plein sans ma carte bancaire.

Heureusement que la caissière (tiens, encore une nana) est honnête. Je me suis (tiens, encore) payé la honte après qu'elle ait crié un «MONSIEUR VOUS AVEZ OUBLIE VOTRE CARTE BANCAIRE» bien sonore pour que tout le monde en profite.

Riez mesdames et messieurs, un vrai fou rire fait perdre des calories et entretient les abdos.

Au moment où je passe les portes automatiques du Leclerc, je me prends une bourrasque dans la figure et mon caddie s'arrête. Je suis obligé de me mettre à l'horizontale pour avancer pendant quelques mètres.

_Y'a d'la joie, bonjour bonjour les hirondelles…_

-

Et là je maudis les parkings de trois kilomètres de long et de large parce que je sais pas où j'ai garé ma voiture.

-

Après avoir tourné une bonne dizaine de minutes et après avoir retrouvé la voiture, je suis encore plus heureux parce que je m'aperçois que le con qui s'est garé juste à coté de moi coté conducteur s'est littéralement collé et je ne pourrai pas entrer normalement dans ma caisse.

Mais pour l'instant il faut d'abord vider le caddie, trouver de la place sur la banquette arrière parce qu'évidemment il n'y en a pas assez dans le coffre pour tout caser.

Un à un je charge les énormes sacs dans ma petite Clio et pour le dernier je ne sais pas où le mettre. La voiture est pleine et si j'en mets au dessus des sacs tout va se casser la figure au prochain virage.

Pas d'autre choix que de tout sortir pour remettre dans une autre disposition. Ca fait les muscles, c'est déjà ça de gagné quand on a tout perdu et surtout du temps et le moral.

Franchement. Quand je pense que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour un mec que je reverrai probablement jamais.

Ca m'énerve. Ca m'énerve que je sache qu'on pourra pas se revoir. En plus que ça soit dans un endroit pareil où tout est nul et où la poisse me tombe dessus quand j'y mets les pieds, ça m'énerve encore plus.

Un soupire m'échappe.

-

-Je peux encore vous aider?

-

Quoi?

Hein??

Lui???

-

-Ah? Euh… ben je termine de caser ces deux sacs et normalement ça devrait aller…

-

Mais qu'est ce que je dis??? Il va s'en aller T.T.

-

-Ok. Bon bah… au revoir alors!

-

NON!

-

Bon. Agir. Il faut agir maintenant.

Je crois que j'ai pas d'autre choix.

Il faut faire tout tomber. Si j'enlève se truc, peut être que ça va dégringoler…

Non. Bon, ça alors.

Toujours pas. Merde! Pourquoi j'ai tout bien rangé?!

Vous allez tomber par terre, sacs de mes deux???

BLAMBLAMBLAM.

-

-Euh… tout compte fait je veux bien de l'aide.

-

L'asiatique se retourna et m'envoya un de ses sourires trop croustifondant. Il me rejoint à la voiture pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Un sac sur la banquette arrière s'est malencontreusement (et hasardement) renversé sur le coté et en a poussé un autre, celui à coté du vide, et qui a déversé son contenu au sol à coté de la roue.

Eh beh. Ca me vaut un pot de nutella cassé parmi les produits tombé par terre. Mais je ne regrette pas ce sacrifice. Il vaut bien un coup de main de l'inconnu et sa présence à coté de moi encore quelques instants.

-

-Je les avais bien casés pourtant, ces sacs. Je comprends pas comment celui là a pu basculer sur l'autre…

-

Ah non. Mais alors, vraiment pas… comme c'est bizarre.

-

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il était simplement mal équilibré, c'est tout.

-Ouais, ça doit être ça…

-

On eut le temps de bavarder un peu en rangeant les commissions. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Heero Yui, qu'il était japonais, qu'il venait d'obtenir un DUT en informatique, qu'il allait quitter sa chambre d'étudiant, que maintenant il cherchait un boulot. Alors que moi je commençais seulement à l'université. En fait, on n'a pas tellement de différence d'âge que ça.

-

-Bon, ben on a finit.

-Ouais. Merci beaucoup.

-C'est rien.

-

Au moment où il fallu mettre fin à la conversation et nous quitter, je poussai un soupir de nostalgie et m'apprêtai à ramener le caddie à sa place avec les autres. Mais une main se posa à coté de la mienne sur le caddie.

-

-Une dernière course?

-

Je lui répondis avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Trop de la boulette. En plus, pas de gens, pas d'obstacles (à part les voitures), le champ libre pour faire les fous sans se faire trop remarquer.

En position, on se mit à courir comme des débiles sur le parking en poussant le caddie qui était relativement beaucoup plus léger vide, pour l'emboîter dans un autre caddie à quelques mètres et à toute vitesse. Et alors que je reprenais le jeton, une de ses mains quitta la barre plastifiée du caddie.

Et se posa de sorte que j'étais entre ses deux mains.

Ses deux bras.

Bloqué contre le caddie.

Je me retourne et tombe dans ses yeux. Esquisse un sourire mutin.

-

-On se connaît?

-

Il me le renvois en approchant sa tête de la mienne et en la penchant légèrement sur le coté.

-

-Nan. Mais ça peut s'arranger.

-

Si j'adore regarder dans ses yeux parce qu'ils sont magnifique, là je les ai fermé et lui aussi.

Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées.

Nos bouches se sont pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Nos langues ont jouées ensemble.

Autour, il y avait le bruit de voitures, le bruit de caddies que l'on fait rouler, le bruit de mômes qui chialaient.

On s'est rencontré dans un supermarché. D'une façon vraiment nulle. Dans l'endroit que je déteste le plus au monde. A cause d'un truc que je hais.

Mais le résultat est

le même.

Je suis tombé dans ses bras, il est tombé sous mon charme, je suis tombé sous le sien.

Plus tard, quelques semaines après, je suis tombé dans son lit par le plus grand des hasards. Le même qui a fait tombé le contenu du sac de ma voiture par terre. Plus tard, parce qu'on avait décidé d'apprendre à se connaître d'abord pour pas aller trop vite comme à la course de caddie à Leclerc et où j'ai faillit me tôler sur le carrelage.

Mais de toute façon, je pense qu'il m'aurait retenu.

Conclusion, adoptez la course-de-caddie attitude au supermarché. Les gens vous regarderont bizarrement et penseront que vous êtes dérangé du neurone, mais c'est fou ce que ça fait du bien. (2)

-

Maintenant, tous les hasards possibles sont utilisés à ma façon pour me retrouver dans ses bras.

Et quand il m'a annoncé qu'il cherchait comme par hasard un colocataire pour partager son appartement, je lui ai répondu:

«-Ok. Je te suis.»

OWARI

* * *

**Mon avis : bwoaf...**

**Le début de la**** fin est NUL****. Mais sinon, ****qu'est ce que vous pensez de la fic?**

**(1) Mais non je ne fais pas de pub XD Je me nourris quasiment qu'à ça mais sinon c'est tout!**

**(2) Testé, approuvé! XD Faut pas avoir peur d'avoir l'air débile au supermarché.**


End file.
